When cleaning relatively larger buildings with wide aisles, it is commonplace to utilize a cleaning machine that has a wide scrubbing brush. The wide scrubbing brush is able to clean a large floor area during one pass of the cleaning machine. However, such a large machine has some drawbacks. Because of its size and limited maneuverability, it is not feasible for the wide scrubbing brush to access all areas that need to be cleaned. For example, an essentially dead end aisle is not accessible for cleaning by such a large machine. By the same token, it is not acceptable to simply leave floor areas unscrubbed or uncleaned.
A known solution for ensuring that all areas are cleaned, when using a relatively large scrubbing machine, is to utilize a smaller cleaning machine for the smaller floor areas. The smaller cleaning machine can be carried by the large scrubbing machine. When the floor area that is inaccessible by the larger machine needs to be cleaned, the smaller cleaning machine is detached from the larger machine. After removal and desired positioning, the scrubbing head of the smaller machine is manually operated or manipulated in order to scrub the particular floor area. The cleaning liquid supplied to the scrubbing brush of the smaller cleaning machine is obtained from the larger machine by means of a cleaning liquid hose or the like. Similarly, the recovered liquid is suctioned through the smaller cleaning machine to the larger machine that has a vacuum pump for creating the desired negative pressure. After the smaller floor area is cleaned using this smaller cleaning machine, it is re-attached to the larger cleaning machine, which can then continue with scrubbing a different larger floor area.
Notwithstanding the advancement and availability of cleaning hardware that includes both larger and smaller scrubbing machines, it would be desirable to enhance the capabilities of such a combination. Specifically, it would be advantageous to facilitate the required scrubbing action, while enhancing other important features that such a smaller scrubbing machine should have, including suitable interconnections with the larger machine and proper contact between the squeegee and the floor and the brush bristles and the floor at all times during the scrubbing operations.